


catching feelings

by Stunflower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pierced Hanzo, Slice of Life, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Teenagers, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, but there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunflower/pseuds/Stunflower
Summary: In which both Hanzo and Jesse realize they're both quite lucky.Primarily McHanzo, with mentions of Pharmercy, Genyatta, Reaper76, etc, but they aren't prevalent enough to clog up the other ship tags.





	catching feelings

“That was a decent waste of our time. He should have just pursued her from the beginning, right?” Hanzo turned to Jesse, the blue glow of the laptop screen suddenly making him look like the moon personified. 

The straight, pearly whites in his mouth glistening as his mouth open and closed; forming words that were becoming more indistinguishable the longer Jesse stared. The space around Hanzo becoming bleary and abstract, leaving just the raven-haired boy in front of him being his sole focus. 

Laying there on the bed together in Jesse’s dark bedroom watching old school flicks never gave him this many butterflies before. They had done this more times than he could count, a Friday night ritual when they weren’t out getting plastered with the rest of the gang. 

He would probably consider Hanzo as is his closest friend- despite knowing his brother Genji for a longer period of time, being in the same grade and all. Even though Hanzo’s technically an upperclassman along with Gabriel, Jack and Mako, the gap in school years didn’t hinder any relationships within their close-knit group at all. 

If anything, they spent more time together after finally coming together sometime after freshman year.

So why was this moment becoming more and more flustering for him? He realized Hanzo was still talking, his dimples becoming more pronounced as he recalled a scene where the love interest sneaks into the gala wearing a mask and still doesn’t get recognized by the leading man. 

The barest hint of reflection shone off the thin silver septum piercing he wore only drew more attention to his angular, straight nose. His bridge was slightly hooked, and glasses would sometimes rest there perfectly when the older Shimada was too tired to put in his contact lenses before class. 

It was secretly one of his favorite looks on Hanzo, but there’s no way Jesse would tell him that.

Almond shaped eyes were full of mirth, which used to be a rare sight and only exclusive to close friends. Neatly groomed and elegantly arched eyebrows cocked as Hanzo articulating his thoughts; thought provoking and intelligent, Jesse was sure. On the contrary, Jesse was too busy articulating the possible idea of having those petal-pink lips on his own. Wait…

Hanzo tossed his head back to get the long drapes of inky hair out of his face. His low hanging pony tail rapidly growing sparse as more locks freed themselves. The oversized white t-shirt he wore slid down a pale shoulder, and Jesse’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the movement as Hanzo inadvertently gave him a little show. 

He had borrowed a pair of Jesse’s basketball shorts; the slinky navy material was riding up his thighs as he shifted about. The contrast of dark hair against alabaster skin, pink bow-shaped lips and a brilliant mind to boot. 

All Jesse could really do was offer an uncharacteristically loving, small smile. Hoping that Hanzo would somehow understand the deeper meaning behind it through some sort of intuition. He didn’t. 

“Anyway, that was a nice film. Thank you for sharing it with me, Jesse.”, he said with a soft smile of his own and leaned back into the pillows, turning himself to face Jesse as he propped himself up on his dragon tattooed arm. 

Jesse had no idea when he had begun to see Hanzo like _this_. So beautiful, so sexy without even trying. Looking up at him through thick eyelashes, fingers playing with random pieces of lint on the flannel print comforter beneath them. 

In fact, the dilemma the main actor in the film they had just watched started to make a whole lot of sense suddenly. 

Just like Brad (or whatever the heck that guy’s name was) was too busy pining after other girls that were terrible matches for him whilst ignoring his eventual love interest, Jesse too spent a lot of time “distracted”. And by distracted, he means caught up with the life most kids at Ilios Highschool experienced; playing hooky, hooking up, stealing ma’s car, smoking on the balcony, hooking up… The list goes on. 

He had got out of a serious relationship with his childhood friend Fareeha fairly recently. The two had decided to part ways about four months ago before they started sophomore year- with Fareeha bursting into tears because of how _sorry_ she felt. She felt like she was leaving Jesse all by himself, while she was wasted for someone else.

Jesse had cried right along with her, even though inside he was so, _so_ happy for her and Angela. It hurt at the time, because they had just been together for so long. With her from the day she moved into the neighborhood with her straight-shooter mom, taking her out to dates, to helping her come to terms with her sexuality. He could easily understand the reason why it never worked with her now; struggling with something like that for so long could never be easy for anyone. 

Despite the sad end to their relationship, he never actually lost her much to his relief. They were still able to talk like they used to. The only thing that changed was now there were more faces at the table during lunch at school; Angela never too behind Fareeha.

Genji had begun dating Zenyatta not too long after that as well. The caramel-skinned, bald, maroon beanie-wearing boy offset Genji’s personality completely. Placing a gentle hand over Genji’s forearm when he was frustrated, sharing his umbrella with him despite being a bit shorter, he was always there for him. 

The boy laying just a few inches away from him shuffled, momentarily bringing Jesse’s eyes back to focus. Hanzo had set the laptop aside on the nightstand behind him, nothing but the faint light from the city below them to illuminate him. He knew Hanzo wasn’t even half the angel he looked like right now, though.

In fact, Hanzo himself wasn’t exactly scot-free when it came to painful past relationships either. He would often find the long-haired Shimada playing tonsil hockey with their school’s token ‘Edge Lord’ quite indiscreetly at parties, under school stairwells, propped up on the hood of Gabriel’s car getting a tent pitched in his own jeans at eyefuls generously on display... Again, the list goes on. 

And as bad as he felt for Hanzo, he really couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised when Gabe called it quits and was caught blowing Jack in the bathroom stall outside the science lab. It would definitely explain the black hoodie wearing teen’s sudden interest in academics, that’s for sure. 

Hanzo and Gabe may have had their good run when they met in history class, but no one saw it coming when Gabe began hooking up with blond haired, cornflower blue-eyed Jack Morrison from chemistry. 

Jesse found himself scoffing out loud. Sure, Jack was fit; had straight teeth, got good grades, was captain of the football team- but how could Gabe just pass up Hanzo like that? It was _Hanzo_. THE Shimada Hanzo. 

The same Hanzo that was a protective older brother to Genji; the Hanzo that wore tight leggings that clung to his perfect bum (that Jesse may or may not have ogled despite Hanzo being with Gabe at the time), the Hanzo that wasted away evenings with him sharing hits from the same bong or the same Hanzo that wasted away evenings doing anything and everything with him? 

The tip of Jesse’s tongue peaked out to wet his rapidly drying lips. He was already getting caught in his own feelings, and they hadn’t even talked-

A hand waving in front of his face prompted Jesse to snap out of his thoughts. He blinked; shaking his head as if he woke up from a dream, chestnut locks flying around his head with the motion. Hanzo had a cheeky little grin on, those dimples just barely making themselves known. 

Jesse offered his own often-used toothy smile sheepishly, turning towards the other boy fully whilst resting on his good arm. Hanzo’s eyebrow slowly rose, and Jesse could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. 

“You alright, Jesse? Your face is all red.” Jesse gulped, blinking at the boy across from him rapidly. His voice better not fail him now.

“Y-yeah”. _Shit._ Well that’s not a good start. He took in a breath for purchase, and grinned the best Jesse McCree grin he could muster. It might have worked, because he heard Hanzo’s soft laugh louder than his heart pounding in his ears. Jesse just about melted. 

Hanzo’s face had gone pink as well, either because he was embarrassed of Jesse; or crazy. Both seemed plausible. 

“I’m glad.” Hanzo bit down on his lip, the pink hues going red with the pressure. He had stopped chuckling, but he was giving Jesse that gentle smile again; the one that actually reached his eyes as opposed to the fake ones he so often handed out. 

Jesse just “mmh’ed” in response to a question never asked, sliding down to rest his head against the pillow. All that reminiscing coupled with the soothing ambience of the cars passing by in a dark room, was making him lethargic. 

Hanzo scoffed softly, more in amusement than annoyance and joined Jesse in his lying down position against the pillows. Barely inches separating them. They would lay together all the time; after a night out, out of boredom where they’d both be on their phones snorting at Genji’s or Jamison’s Instagram updates. 

Even still, it never really stopped leaving Jesse in awe at how easily Hanzo let his guard down around him. He could practically feel the mark of the other boy’s eyes burning into the side of his face. The heat threatened to rise up to his cheeks again, but there’s no way he’d crack in front of Hanzo just yet. 

Why was it only dawning on him now that he was completely fine kicking back and wasting time with the boy next to him any day of the week? A rather beautiful boy. And one of the best companions Jesse has ever had the pleasure of knowing. Whether Hanzo felt the same way or not seemed irrelevant at that point, and what happened next came purely out of instinct. 

To anyone else looking from the outside in, it would probably look like two sleepy lovebirds about to turn in for the night together. But truth be told, Jesse was just enjoying ever last second of sharing glances with the boy across from him from under heavy lids, trying to make his drowsiness more convincing.

Hanzo was giving him soft, small smiles; his own eyelids drooping in lethargy ever so slightly. It wasn’t doing much to obscure that mischievous glint those brown eyes held. 

McCree returned the smiles with a slow grin of his own, and made a move to pull up the bedsheets over both of them. For extra warmth, and to discreetly nudge closer to the lithe body next to him with the motion. What wasn’t so secretive was the way Hanzo (rather adorably) wormed even closer; they were almost cuddled together under Jesse’s comforter now. 

He didn’t know if it was because he was suddenly receiving good karma from doing good deeds in another life, or because he didn’t completely flunk his physics exam; for some reason the less than subtle way Hanzo’s eyes kept darting to his lips was not making him flustered. 

In fact, Jesse felt a little more in control at such close proximity to the other boy’s slightly smaller frame. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to stay in control if Hanzo continued sending heated looks his way, however. 

He inhaled through his nostrils as if he was about to announce something incredibly profound- though both of them knew It was nothing of the sort. This earned him a noise somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, Hanzo’s eyes rolling up towards the ceiling for a second in his exasperation. Jesse couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look kind of constipa-“ 

Neither have time to think before Jesse moves in on Hanzo with fluidity that is surprising for his usual brash self. He allowed himself one last look at that pretty face and let his eyes close at the feeling of soft lips against his. Hanzo stilled at the contact for the briefest moment. But slowly, Jesse soon felt those pink petals press back; making him break into a smile against Hanzo’s mouth. 

Jesse’s free arm not pressed into the mattress wrapped around Hanzo’s waist to bring him close. Hanzo cantered his hips up for better purchase as he too curled his free arm around Jesse’s shoulder. Black hair was splayed out every which where like a halo around Hanzo’s head. Jesse would argue he never looked better. 

What began as a chaste kiss slowly picked up in intensity. Jesse angled his head to deepen it, their lips still moving together slowly but the desire to go a little further was tempting. Hanzo’s lips parted under his, and chuckled quietly when Jesse didn’t hesitate to meet his kisses tongue for tongue; the room filling up with soft sucking noises. 

Eventually, Hanzo pulled away first for air. Whiskey brown eyes stared into his through thick lashes, a familiar grin broke across Jesse’s face. Still holding onto each other, he tossed a leg over Hanzo’s trim waist and shifted his weight onto both hands above him. 

The erratic panting coming from the boy under him was beginning to do things he never fathomed he’d experience again so soon. He could do this forever if it meant Hanzo would look at him like that. Jesse groaned and swooped back down with a little more vigor than he intended to immediately slant his parted lips against that pliant mouth. 

Hanzo’s tongue escaped from the onslaught and managed to slick its way into Jesse’s mouth, licking across his teeth and roof of his mouth. His hands clumsily pawed at the cowboy’s shoulders in an effort to bring them closer than they already were, hips slowly bucking against Jesse’s as they made out with every fiber of their beings. 

Jesse grinned haughtily into the kiss, sucking the other boy’s tongue and wedging in a leg between those strong thighs. Hanzo gasped and mewled into Jesse’s mouth and he eagerly parted his legs to make room for McCree, his fingers tangling in the wild locks at the nape of his neck to desperately keep them connected. 

Their mouths finally parted with an obscenely wet sounding squelch, an expected line of saliva keeping them together by a thread. Hanzo’s vision was blurring from both the rising heat of their ministrations and lack of oxygen that was giving him a better high than the dry hits they took earlier in the week. Jesse however wasted no time leaving hot, open mouthed nips and kisses along the tendons rising in Hanzo’s neck as he raised his chin to give the brunette better access. 

The combination of ragged gasps and heavy breathing began to sound like warbled radio static. Jesse’s quickly risen erection pressed against the inside of Hanzo’s thigh from where his thick thigh was wedged into. Hanzo allowed himself to inwardly preen on the fact he was able to bring Jesse to full hardness with kissing alone. Maybe it was time to reward his favorite cowboy a little. 

Jesse’s head shot up from where it was nestled against Hanzo’s throat, brown eyes wide open with blown up pupils looking down at him like a starved man. Hanzo’s hand slipped under the waist of Jesse’s jeans, and then slowly ventured under his jersey boxers too. He watched his cowboy’s usual rugged charm come undone in a matter of seconds by his hand. Dark eyes locked onto lighter ones in a last offering to back out. 

Something between a guttural moan and a strangled cry escaped Jesse’s jowl, furiously shaking his head in attempt at telling Hanzo not to stop. The sinful smile he got in return was enough to make Jesse’s elbows buckle, and he had to fight to keep himself balanced on the hands planted on the bed; still caging Hanzo under him. 

He feels long fingers give feathery, experiment strokes to his girth before settling on cupping his scrotum. Jesse let his eyes roll back into his head as they closed, senses heightened significantly by Hanzo’s careful attention to his perineum. 

Hanzo’s hand moved back up to the base of his penis and never has Jesse been more glad he was somewhat more endowed in those parts than your average dude. And if the glazed-over eyes; pink tongue peeking out to lave against the swell of his upper lip is any indication, Jesse would think Hanzo appreciates it too. 

“You sure you’re alright there, partner?” Jesse mimicked the other boy’s earlier question with a smoldering smirk of his own. Hanzo’s eyes lazily looked up into his face; chest slowly rising with his soft, open mouthed breaths. Though instead of a snort, sarcastic scoff or his signature eye roll, Hanzo gave him the most genuine and unguarded smile Jesse has ever seen on the boy. 

His perfect cheeks flushed a pretty pink and suddenly Jesse felt like he was soaring above the clouds. This was the boy everyone and their mothers creamed in their pants just thinking of; and here he was pinned under him, panting, with his fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Better than you’ll ever be.” 

Jesse didn’t even have time to ask the boy if he was the devil himself or not because experimental petting quickly became firm flicks of the wrist. Hanzo had formed a tight fist around his girth and was sliding it up and down his length, building up delicious friction. Jesse had put his entire being into not rutting against Hanzo’s hand like a starved beast and instead settled for just rocking his hips into the tight ring the best he could.

He could feel Hanzo giving him _that_ look again and could not fight the entire body blush It aroused. Both of their breaths came out labored and erratic; it practically sounded like they were in a cave the way their noises were echoing into their ears. 

The dark-haired boy under him hastened his movements, gripping ever so slightly tighter along Jesse’s cock with that devilish grin. Jesse was seeing stars. His brows furrowed as he felt a sheen of sweat beginning cover his entire body. He was getting close, the tension in his pelvis was building up faster than he was ready for. 

Hanzo’s other hand moved to sneakily fondle his sack almost lovingly; Jesse felt drunk as the sensations kept rippling over him wave after wave. He was gasping and moaning uncontrollably, not caring at all how loud they were. Hanzo repeated his ministrations until his cowboy was mewling and clinging onto him, his end obviously close. 

Slowly but with purpose Hanzo stroked up all the way to the tip, rubbing his thumb against the spongey head. Jesse was trembling above him violently now, Hanzo was unsure if the poor boy could even breathe at the moment. 

He trained his eyes back down to the reddened, ripe appendage currently under his care and used the escaping wetness to bring his fist all the way down to the hilt; giving Jesse’s base a squeeze. The sound he was rewarded with was halfway between a throaty yell and a groan as Jesse unfurled above him. He all but collapsed onto Hanzo with trembling shoulders; cock squished against Hanzo’s hand, but not hard enough to be painful. He rode out the last waves of his orgasm, tremors slightly prolonged by the soft rubs Hanzo gave him around his pelvic bone. 

To his surprise, Hanzo didn’t seem turned off by the mess they made of the sheets or his borrowed shorts. Instead he found himself burrowing into a snug embrace, happily nosing his way into the pale boy’s neck. He felt vibrations under him he came to realize was Hanzo’s chuckling, and he felt himself being gently ushered off to the side. He didn’t care how desperate the whine escaping his throat made him look, or the grabby hands in Hanzo’s general direction. 

“Wait here, cowboy.” Hanzo smirked serenely from beside him, moving to get off the bed and into the bathroom. Jesse hungrily followed the swish of the older boy’s hips the best he could in his helplessly groggy state, trying not to squeeze his thighs together and risk soiling the sheets even more. 

Hanzo returned with a few spare towels moments later, and Jesse was clearly able to see how disheveled he looked as well. Hair strewn out of his pony tail this way and that, deliciously swollen looking lips from all of Jesse’s attention, a litter of pink and purpling marks across his neck and clavicle. Leave it to Hanzo to look this fuckably attractive in his afterglow. 

Jesse was sure in a matter of moments his blood would be rushing down south again. Thankfully before that happened, Hanzo had slinked back onto the bed with a slightly damp towel. Jesse watched in awe at how domestic this all was as Hanzo flitted about, wiping down the bedding and instructing him to lift his leg this way and that so that he could clean as much off Jesse as much he could. 

If he wasn’t already smitten before, he definitely was now. A smile slowly spread across his face. He reached out to tug Hanzo to him by the arm, admiring how easily the older boy fit against his chest. His head instinctively dropped into Hanzo’s hair, nosing through the dark locks and inhaling his scent. 

“You’re honestly the best thing to happen to me, sweetness.” He felt the other boy turn around in his arms, dark gaze staring searchingly into his own. A contented smile accompanied by a soft flush was his reward.

“I think you’re the best too.” Hanzo’s voice was thick with emotion, and Jesse’s heart fluttered at how sincerity of it. For the first time in a long time, Jesse found himself believing it. They locked eyes, and before either of them could profess something else- they were kissing again.  
It was soft; the gasps coming from Hanzo’s mouth coupled with the wet squelching noises of their tongues connecting them together were all Jesse wanted. 

They fell asleep huddled together under the sheets to the sound of cars chasing by and streetlights shining through the window. Most importantly, for the first time in a long time, Jesse felt like he was going to be okay. And as long as he had Hanzo by his side, whatever form that much sought-after peace may take; he believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> make septum hanzo happen.
> 
> hope you enjoyed the read! ;)


End file.
